The Seven Color Chakra Burns Again
by taitoca2009
Summary: When an incident in the village of the snow occurs, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata are sent to quell it. But when they meet a rouge fire ninja, they must decide to either to betray the quiet village, or keep him with them. CONT


Summary-When an incident in the village of the snow occurs, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata are sent to quell it. But when they meet a rouge fire ninja, they must decide to either to betray the quiet village, or keep him with them. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR MOVIE!

Chapter 1-The Mission

"Why does Kakashi-Sensei always arrive late." Asked Sakura as she slumped against the concrete wall.

Sasuke grunted as he looked at the sheet that was taped onto his door. _'Meet at the _**_Ichiraku Ramen Shop at eleven thirty. –Kakashi.'_**

**"Cause he chooses too." Said Sasuke as he looked at his watch. Twelve o'clock. "Where's Naruto?" asked Sasuke, curious.**

Sakura, hearing Sasuke's question turned and looked around the area. Soon, Hinata and Naruto walked out of the Ichiraku ramen shop looking full, at least Naruto did. Hinata soon walked towards the Hyuuga complex as Naruto waved goodbye to her. He turned and saw Sasuke and Sakura staring at him.

"What is everybody stalking me now…" he mumbled. He started to walk towards his small apartment.

"Where are you going Naruto? Kakashi-sensei told us to wait here." Sakura said.

"Whatever, he isn't going to be here for another hour." Said Naruto.

"Another hour huh?" said Kakashi as he put his hand on Naruto's head.

"Gomen Nasai sensei" Naruto said.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Were meeting up with our partners in a few minutes at the Hokage tower."

"Late as usual." Said Sasuke as he stood up and followed Kakashi.

"Were here Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi as he strolled into Tsunade's office.

"Good. Welcome, it's time to do your next mission." Said Tsunade.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Said a shy voice from the other side of the room. Naruto turned to see Kiba, Hinata and Shino.

Naruto grinned as he shouted "HINATA-CHAN!" He quickly picked her up and twirled her around. In the six years that have passed from the chunnin exams, they have grown closer.

"Keep it down baka." Said Tsunade. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, do you remember the mission you went on four years ago. When you had to protect the actress Kazhana Koyuki?"

"The snow princess? Yeah I remember her." Said Naruto.

"Well…the Sound has declared war on the Snow Country." Tsunade said

"Damnit! Another country in the war against sound!" said Kakashi as he slammed his fist against the table.

"Calm down Kakashi." Said Tsunade, "well, your mission this time is along the same lines as last time. Protect princess Kazhana Koyuki."

"Nani?" shouted Sakura and Naruto.

"Yes. Because of the war between Sound and snow, there is a greater threat to the princess when she travels to different locations to film." Said Tsunade.

"Hmm…Yes…" said Kakashi as he thought about this.

"Because of the increased danger of this mission. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino will be accompanying you on this mission." Said Tsunade.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he looked at Hinata. She simply smiled and nodded.

"Your boat will be leaving at daybreak tomorrow. Get prepped for your mission and meet the boat at the harbor." Said Tsunade.

Everyone in the room sighed as they trudged out the door and to their houses to prep for the mission.

"Cool, I will be able to see Princess Koyuki again." Said Naruto as he packed his bag. He quickly hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. He checked his supplies, pouch-check, kunai-check, scrolls-check, and jutsu manual-check. He nodded and quickly walked out of the door. The feeling of cold air contacted him. He involuntarily shivered as he walked towards the harbor. As he reached the harbor, he could hear the waves lapping against the shore. He smiled as he saw the sun slowly rising on the horizon.

"Yo, Naruto!" shouted someone from behind him. Naruto turned and saw Kiba approaching him

"Hey Dog-boy, how are you." Said Naruto grinning.

"I'm fine, Hinata should be here in a few minutes, and so should Shino. I came early." Said Kiba.

"I wonder if Kakashi is gonna be late again? If he is, I'm gonna have to go tell the Hokage." Said Naruto, cracking his knuckles.

"That won't be necessary." Said Kakashi as he grabbed Naruto's head. Naruto sighed as he felt his hand on his head.

"Konichiwa Sensei."

"Hello Naruto. Where are Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, they aren't here yet."

"Yeah we are!" shouted Sakura who was walking next to Sasuke.

"Good. Now we just have to wait for Hinata and Shino…and then TO THE SNOW COUNTRY!" Kiba shouted

"I'm here." Said Hinata in a meek voice as she walked up to the group.

"And so am I" said Shino as he walked up.

"Well good! Now we can go!" said Kiba as he stood up.

"Psst…Kiba…" whispered Naruto.

"What is it?" said Kiba

"SSh…I have an Idea. Will you help me out." Whispered Naruto.

"What is it." Whispered back Kiba.

"I say…we steal the ships supply of sake!" he said. (A/N-Naruto's gonna have a major hangover… . )

Kiba's eyes widened as he grinned widely. "Yeah!"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Sakura.

"Oh nothing…" said Naruto as he followed Kakashi and Sasuke onto the ship.

"Where is the captain, I need to talk to him?" said Kakashi to the man who was greeting them.

"In the cabin, is there anything I can get you before the voyage begins?" the man says as the group strolls onto the ship.

"No thank you." Said Kakashi as he strolled onto the ship and into the ship's cabin.

"No thank you." Said the rest of the group as they strolled onto the boat. Kiba and Akamaru sat at the bow, staring at the waves that lapped up to the side of the boat.

"Okay." Said the greeter as he closed the door to the boat. As he closed the door he grinned evily.

Well, there's the first chapter for you. Hope you like the ones in the future.

Japanese translations

Konichiwa-Hello

Hokage-Head Ninja

Nani-What

Sensei-master

Gomen Nasai-I am very sorry

Baka-Idiot

See ya next time! . 


End file.
